School life
by lunarstar1018
Summary: Kanda and the others are in high school soon to be in high school. Yukira is the misunderstood twin fighting to earn and keep Kanda's love. Though its not much of a fight since Kanda has no interest in fake popular people. Rated M for later chapters.
1. school

The bell chimed signaling the end of class. Right now it was lunch time so everyone was gathering with their friends or roaming the halls. One student was 18 year old Yukira Tsuki. She had long somewhat light brown hair that was always in a messy bun, she had light green eyes. Yukira was sitting at her desk eating as her friends joined her. Allen Walker, Linali lee and Lavi were Yukira's group, Yu Kanda would sit nearby too but never really said anything. Linali and Lavi were in another class so it was nice to share lunch with them.

"So Yukira, it seems your sister has broken yet another heart today." Linali spoke as she ate some of her lunch. Yukira had a twin sister, Kiseki, had long hair too the same color as Yukira but she always had her hair down. Kiseki had darker green eyes and had a very different personality but otherwise with facial features and everything they were the exact same. Well Yukira had larger breasts than Kiseki.

"I truly couldn't care less." Yukira shrugged as she set her chopsticks down after she ate about half of her lunch. She offered the rest of her lunch to Allen who gladly accepted. Allen used to ask Yukira if she was sure about giving him the rest of her food but finally he gave up since the answer was always the same. Allen had asked once why Yukira didn't just make smaller lunches since she never finished them, her response was that Allen wouldn't get extra food. Allen could eat a **_lot _**of food in one sitting.

"I get that she's pretty and all but damn. You'd think guys would learn that she only dates a guy for like a day." Lavi argued. Yukira couldn't understand that either. And it must also be her fake bubbly attitude they were attracted to since no one ever went after Yukira even though they looked almost exactly the same, only difference was eye color and hair style. "No offense Yui." Lavi shrugged.

"What offense? You basically called me pretty. Oh you mean calling my sister shallow? I don't care. She is. Just best watch your back. When she runs out of dumb guys she'll come after you…" Yukira closed her eyes folding her arms across her chest and crossing her legs.

"But Lavi is dumb…" Linali giggled.

"Well yeah. She'll go for him first. Then Allen and Kanda-san." Yukira smiled without opening her eyes. Lavi whined to Linali about calling him dumb while Allen laughed.

"Has anyone told your sister no?" Allen spoke up after he finally stopped laughing. Yukira opened her eyes raising an eyebrow at Allen.

"Are you serious? What guy would say no to the pretties, most popular and 'nice' girl in school? Other than Kanda-san." Yukira added the last sentence after a moments thought.

"Why the hell bring me into this stupid conversation?" Kanda growled. He was sitting at his desk which was right to the right of Yukira's desk. He had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his chair until Yukira had mentioned him. Now he was looking at her out of the corner of his narrowed eye.

"Because its true isn't it?" Yukira remarked as she grinned at Kanda. Everyone in the group looked to Kanda.

"That's beside the point." Kanda huffed looking away from the group.

"Not that she'd really go for Yu anyway…" It wasn't the remark but the name used that earned Lavi a hit on the back of the head. Kanda hated to be called by his first name. It meant 'gentle' in Japanese and Kanda was not a gentle person. Yukira figured that Kanda viewed his name as a representation of being weak. Yukira didn't really view being gentle as being weak but as being kind hearted which there was nothing wrong with being such.

"Anyways, Kanda-san, the rest of us are going to the movies this weekend would you like to go with us?" Yukira offered politely. Kanda turned his head to glare at Yukira for a while before he answered.

"What movie?" The response surprised everyone.

"We hadn't decided yet. Do you have any ideas?" Yukira continued to smile. Kanda couldn't help but stare at Yukira. Yukira had a stand offish personality and tended to be ….rude for a lack of better words towards anyone she didn't like. And she was a bullies worst nightmare, and for people like her sister too. Yukira was friends with anyone deemed weird, geeky or nerdy by popular people.

"Not really. Just want a reason to not be home." Kanda huffed looking forward towards the black board.

"Well after the movie we're going to grab some food….uh oh…here comes trouble…." Yukira muttered as her sister walked into the room with her usual flare. Yukira sighed looking out the window next to her. Of course Kiseki walked right over to her sister with a huge grin.

"Hello Yukira. How are you and your little group of friends?" Kiseki asked with such a fake kindness Yukira wanted to throw up.

"We're good thanks. You can go now." Yukira snipped without looking at her sister. She was so glad she didn't live with her sister. Yukira had been living on her own since she started high school, she couldn't stand to live with her family, they were all like Kiseki and none of them really wanted Yukira there anyway.

"I was just wondering how you are. No need to be so rude." Kiseki feigned hurt feelings.

"Ugh. Go away. Shouldn't you be harassing some poor guy or something?" Yukira retorted finally looking at her sister. Yukira regretted that the instant she looked, her sister was wearing way too much makeup for a high school student. Wasn't makeup against the school code or something?

"Well actually I came here to talk to Kanda-san…" Kiseki grinned spinning to face Kanda. Kanda was surprised to hear that Kiseki wanted to talk to him. Yukira scowled as no one was looking at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda growled not looking at Kiseki. Kiseki sat on Kanda's desk leaning in close making Kanda look at her. "Get your hands off of me."

"Well its your fault since you wont look at me…" Kiseki pouted as she traced Kanda's jaw line. "Kanda-san…are you busy this weekend? I am having a party at my house….I was wondering…"

"Not going to happen." Kanda cut Kiseki off as he pushed her hand away from his face. Yukira let out a small sigh when Kanda rejected her sister. Was that messed up, being glad that your twin was turned down? "I'm busy and I don't like girls like you."

"Girls that look like her or girls that have her personality?" Yukira thought to herself.

"Aw….but you don't even know me." Kiseki whined making Yukira roll her eyes.

"I know girls like you. You hide who you really are, plastic dolls are more real than you." Kanda retorted as he stood up.

"Kanda-san, class is about to start…" Yukira pointed out as Kanda started to leave.

"I don't care." Kanda replied without looking back as he left the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukira demanded as Kanda was out of ear shot.

"What? He's cute." Kiseki smirked shrugging innocently as she slid off of Kanda's desk.

After classes Yukira went to the roof figuring Kanda was hiding out. Kanda was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall of the building surrounding the stairwell. He looked like he was sleeping, his eyes were shut and he seemed relaxed. Yukira slowly walked up to Kanda.

"Kanda-san?" Yukira called out softly.

"What?" Kanda demanded when he realized Yukira wasn't leaving. His eyes were still shut so it surprised Yukira when he spoke. Yukira sat down on her knees when she deemed it was safe.

"I have the notes from the classes you skipped and the homework assignments." Yukira set down the notebook she used to take notes and write the homework assignments for Kanda as he was often skipping out on classes. Kanda picked up the notebook looking it over. Yukira had very nice handwriting which made sense seeing how she was a girl.

"Thanks." Kanda closed the notebook as he closed his eyes once more. Yukira silently watched Kanda.

"Kanda-san, are you looking forward to graduating?" Yukira asked after a while.

"Of course. I hate this school." Kanda looked up at the sky.

"You're going to college right? I am. Kiseki isn't though. She intends to take up modeling." Yukira shrugged as she looked down at her lap. Kanda looked to Yukira.

"You'll be majoring in art won't you?" Kanda asked. He knew that Yukira worked with his foster father with his art galleries. Yukira smiled at Kanda telling him he was right. "I will be going to college. For business."

"Oh that's cool. Oh sorry." Yukira apologized as she pulled her ringing phone out of her bag. "Hello? I already mailed it in. It should be there by tomorrow. I am never late so there really is no need to call me….Right. Good bye." Yukira hung up her phone putting it back in her bag. Yukira smiled apologetically at Kanda.

"Was that Cross?" Cross was Yukira's editor. Yukira was a manga artist on the side, she wasn't too bad either. Yukira nodded as she stretched her arms above her head.

"The third volume of my manga is coming out next month. Or at least it should. At this point it's out of my hands." Yukira shrugged. "Kanda-san….do you not like girls who look like my sister or how she acts?" Yukira finally asked what was weighing on her mind.

"It should never be about how people look. It should be their personality that draws a person." Kanda explained completely missing why Yukira had even bothered to ask.

"What kind of personality do you like? I like kind hearted, honest, strong…" Yukira blushed a little making her look off to the side hiding her cheeks with her side swept bangs.

"Someone who is honest about who they are, kind too, and strong, independent. Someone who is willing to stand up for what they believe in, not afraid to be different." Kanda was reviewing the notes again as he spoke. Yukira sighed a little, how dense could he be?

"Right. Well I should go. I have to go see Tiedoll soon. He has a gallery show coming up soon." Yukira smiled as she stood up. Kanda said nothing so Yukira left. After working for a few hours Yukira headed home before it got to be too late. Yukira was renting a small apartment on the second floor of a small building. The apartment had an open floor plan for the kitchen and living room, there was a sliding door that led to the small balcony and down a hall were two rooms, the bedroom and the bathroom. After dinner Yukira took a shower before doing homework then going to bed.


	2. movies & crazy twins

"Yui!" Lavi called as Yukira walked down the hall towards her class in the morning. Yukira turned around to see Lavi, Allen and Linali walking towards them. The group hung out before class started. Kanda hadn't bothered to show up for school at all that day. After school the group stuck around hanging out in the class room. The others played a card game and talking as Yukira copied her notes down for Kanda.

"Yukira I don't know why you bother copying notes for Kanda…" Linali spoke as she set down a card. Yukira had no idea what they were playing since she hadn't looked up from the papers on her desk.

"He uses them. No offense to Kanda-san but he probably wouldn't graduate with out my help…" Yukira spoke as she continued to copy.

"You are an enabler. What about college? You won't be able to take Kanda's classes for him." Allen chimed in.

"In college I think Kanda-san will put more effort into his classes since they are to achieve his goals for life." Yukira offered as she set her pencil down to rub her wrist as it was aching from writing so much for so long. Yukira figured she could give Kanda the notes if he actually went to see the movie tomorrow with everyone. "What are you guys playing?"

"Slap jack. It's an American card game." Lavi grinned, he had went to America over the summer with his grandfather.

"Hm. Well I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yukira waved before she left.

The next morning Yukira was standing outside the theater in torn jeans and a black tank top with a pair of black boots. She was leaning against the building looking at her phone waiting for everyone else. Kanda walked up tapping Yukira on the shoulder to get her attention seeing how she was listening to music. Yukira looked up at Kanda before removing an ear bud.

"Hey Kanda-san. I was wondering if you were really going to show up. Never figured you'd be one of the first ones here. Good morning." Yukira smiled as she turned off her music stuffing her music player in her bag.

"Morning." Kanda looked to the side at the listing of movies. After a short wait everyone else showed up. They picked a movie to watch. After the movie was over they went to a nearby café for lunch.

"Kanda-san, here's the notes from yesterday." Yukira handed Kanda the notes as they sat around after finishing lunch. Kanda took the notes setting them on the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lose the honorific?" Kanda muttered as he skimmed through the notes. Yukira blushed a little. She had known Kanda for years now but to drop the honorific on Kanda's name still made her nervous.

"I uh…right. Sorry." Yukira nervously messed with her bangs as she looked to the table.

"That's why she bothers with the notes…." Linali whispered to Allen and Lavi. When it was obvious the boys didn't understand Linali explained. "She likes him. Like, likes him likes him."

"Oh…" The two said at the same time.

"What are you three whispering about?" Kanda demanded glaring at them.

"Nothing!" All three said at the same time chuckling nervously. Yukira looked to the group suspiciously. Suddenly a thought crossed Yukira's mind making her place her hand over Kanda's that was on the table. Kanda looked to Yukira confused as to why she was touching him but it seemed she hadn't noticed she had since she was looking at the others.

"So summer break is coming up and we'll already know if we got into our colleges, want to head to the fair for a day then go south for a week? I can rent a beach house for a week. I think it'd be a great way to spend our final high school summer." Yukira beamed. Everyone but Kanda said it'd be a great idea. "Well Kanda will you go too?" Yukira blushed quickly moving her hand when she realized she had Kanda's trapped on the table.

"Sure whatever. I don't have anything planned." Kanda shrugged not moving his hand. He seemed unfazed by what had happened, luckily no one else had noticed. Yukira looked to the others as she thought something over.

"Usually of he doesn't like something he'd deal with it. He'd shrug Lavi off when Lavi puts his arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner. And literally pushes people when they are too close and pissing him off. Why didn't he move my hand? Or glare at me or something?" Yukira thought as she looked to her hand that was in her lap. That hand that had held Kanda's even though she hadn't realized it. Why didn't he seem bothered at all?

"Oh Yukira!" A voice called out making Yukira sigh. The demon spawn had found them. Kiseki bounced up to the group. She was wearing a girly dress, sandals and her hair was curled.

"Yes Kiseki?" Yukira tried to not sound bitter but it didn't work at all.

"I happened to see you through the window just now so I decided to come inside and say hello. The parents are wondering if you are coming over today for the party." Kiseki sat down beside Kanda.

"No way in hell. I couldn't care less about **_your_** party. Besides I doubt you want me there. And the parents only want their Princess Kiseki to be happy so I'll stay home tonight but thanks." Yukira gave a mock smile.

"Well can I borrow Kanda for the party?" Kiseki gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I have no say what Kanda does. Its his choice. He is his own person so you should ask him not me." Yukira huffed folding her arms across her chest closing her eyes in irritation.

"Oh? But I saw you two holding hands so I thought you two were an item…" Kiseki had a sort of pouting look like she was sad to hear that Yukira and Kanda weren't dating.

"We're not. We weren't holding hands. I set my hand down on the table without realizing I had placed my hand on his. Since I was in the middle of a conversation he didn't move my hand to not distract me. That's all." Yukira explained cursing herself mentally for blushing a little though the blush was mainly out of irritation.

"Oh alright then I have no problem asking Kanda…" Kiseki turned to Kanda.

"You didn't have a problem the other day….And I really doubt you'd have a problem even if we were dating…"Yukira thought with a scowl.

"You've already asked and I am sure I told you no. Go away." Kanda growled without looking at Kiseki.

"Oh Kanda please! It's my birthday party though…" Kiseki begged. Yukira rolled her eyes leaning back in her seat annoyed.

"Birthday party…? Is it your birthday?" Linali looked to Yukira.

"Not today." Yukira replied smiling kindly at Linali.

"Oh…." Linali could tell that Yukira didn't want them to know when her birthday was.

"Alright….well here's my number in case you change your mind." Kiseki wrote her number on a napkin before leaving. Yukira growled in irritation when Kiseki left.

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her." Yukira grew more irritated with each time she said it. Kiseki was doing this in hopes to take Kanda away or to at least make Yukira lose interest in Kanda. It wasn't the first time she had done something like that before. But Yukira was not going to back down so easily. She was older now and willing to fight back now. And she cared too much for Kanda to lose to Kiseki. Kanda was different from most guys which was one reason she liked him so much. Yukira sighed calming down as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Kanda. He was simply looking at her, no real expression on his face. "Well….I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to go work on some of my manga or Cross might kill me." Yukira smiled as she stood up.

"I'm out." Kanda stood up also. The next day Yukira walked into the class room. She could hear some of the students whispering to themselves as she walked past.

"Do you think someone mixed them up, thought that this was Kiseki's class?" One student whispered. Yukira saw Kanda was already at his desk. That was unusual, Kanda was never in class before the others. Yukira noticed something on her desk as she walked up to it. On her desk was a single red rose. Yukira slowly set her bag down as she reached out for the flower. She picked it up examining it. The rose was a beautiful shade of red and it was in full bloom. There was a dark blue ribbon around the stem near the bud and on that was a small card.

"It has my name on it…." Yukira spoke as she read her name on the small white card. On the back it said 'Happy Birthday.' "Who….? Kanda did you see who put this here?" Yukira turned her head to look down at Kanda. He was leaning back in his seat eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

"No…." Kanda replied after a moment. Yukira returned to staring at the rose as she sat in her seat.

"Why would someone buy me a flower? And how did they know it was my birthday? And why would they buy me a flower…." Yukira said more to herself than anyone else. Kanda opened his eyes to look at Yukira. She seemed so surprised to have received something from anyone, it was obvious by her face and by the fact that she was hung up on trying to figure out why someone would buy her a flower.

"What? You act like no ones ever bought you something." Kanda remarked making Yukira look at him.

"Because no one ever has." Yukira set the rose on her desk staring at it trying to figure out what to do. "Oh Kanda, you have a kendo match today after school don't you?"

"Yeah. You don't have to go…." Kanda closed his eyes again.

"But I've already went to all the others." Yukira giggled. "And besides, it'll all be over soon anyway. What's a few more matches and a tournament?"

"Whatever. You're the only one who doesn't distract me so I don't care if you go." Yukira took a deep breath resting her chin in her palm covering her mouth as she turned her head to stare out the window. Why had that hurt her? Because he said it didn't matter if she went or not?

"Oh pretty flower. Who's it from?" Linali smiled as she walked up to Yukira with Lavi and Allen. Yukira shrugged holding out the flower with her free hand without looking at the group. Everyone looked to Yukira worried, it wasn't like her to be so quiet and sad looking.

"Yukira what's wrong? You got a flower from an admirer for your birthday so why do you look like someone just broke your heart or something?" Allen sat down in the seat in front of Yukira's desk even though it wasn't his seat. Yukira simply closed her eyes trying not to cry. She didn't want to cry, not here, not in front of everyone. Yukira was looking for a distraction so she was super focused on class and taking notes. At lunch Yukira sat doing her homework while everyone else ate. Yukira had given Allen all of her lunch but he only ate half since he felt bad. Everyone was worried about Yukira, even Kanda was but he'd never admit it.


End file.
